


Romance In The Night

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 00:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: A 'Game of Thrones' modern AU fanfic (Short)Genre: Romance





	Romance In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment purposes only

It was later evening, July 24th, 1988, and Ygritte was lying on her bed in her darkened bedroom on the first floor of a two-story family house right across the road from the Starks' house. Beautiful 24-year red haired and blue eyed girl wore a sleeveless white tank top with colorful print of ancient Chinese philosopher Confucius and skinny light blue jeans, her feet bare... All of a sudden, she pulled the lower part of her top out, baring her belly and she started gently carressing the area of her stomach near her navel with her left index finger, imagining that Jon was in her room right now, touching her tummy instead of her doing that on her own... Suddenly, she heard noise in the backyard of the house which I described earlier, where she lived with her father Tormund who was a single parent. Getting up from the bed, not even bothering to cover her stomach, she went over to the window and peeked through; a young man, a few years older, so he was approximately 28 years old, with curly shoulder length dark hair, blue-and-gray eyes and light stubble, dressed in a black short sleeved t-shirt, washed jeans and black converse all star high tops stood down there... - Gods, Jon! - she whisper-yelled - how did ya manage to sneak out?!? - Easy - he winked - I have a room on the ground floor so it was a piece of cake to sneak out quietly, so as not to wake the others. - Come on, then! - she said - climb up the rain gutter! - Jon did that and then he put his left leg onto her windowsill a few moments later, then the right, and then he found himself in her room. - Come - she whispered seductively, and Jon put his hands on her jeans clad slim waist and lied her down onto her bed gently, and he started kissing her neck first, to move his head a few bits lower after a couple of seconds, towards her stomach, and then he started getting his lips closer to the middle of her exposed belly... - Jon! Ooooh... Oh yeah! - she moaned when his mouth slightly grazed the tip of her belly button, and then he started peppering her whole stomach with lustful kisses, using a chance, here and there, to lick her navel with the tip of his tongue from time to time, making her more and more turned on every time he did that...


End file.
